


The Leaders Princess

by Analphancones



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enjoy my porn, Gang AU, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Pastel danny, Rimming, Rough Sex, pastel x punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analphancones/pseuds/Analphancones
Summary: Phil missed Dan, and he shows him just how much.





	The Leaders Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! Smut: Daddy kink, rimming, rough sex, fingering, degradation, lots of dirty talk, pastel! Dan, etc.

~Phil was a nice man. He gave to charity occasionally, he helped his family with things, he tried to be polite in public and to service workers. But if you got on his bad side, it will be the end of your life. He had joined a gang at a young age, around 16 and been with them since. He turned 22 recently. He hadn’t been involved in too much dirty work, he had never been caught for what he had been in as well. Gang violence never truly occurred unless a plan went ary or you fucked around with a territory that wasn’t under your jurisdiction, so overall it was pretty safe. Or so he thought until he had found out his boyfriend had been shot.

~Dan was his boyfriend. Dan was a lot different than Phil, but in the way that made them work. Dan was 19, they had been together for about 3 years now, Phil remembered. Dan was pretty, almost like a girl but not quite. He had brown hair, a soft, oak and chocolate color. And his eyes were almost the same shade but with more depth, the way he looked at things was with such awe and amazement, a way Phil had never been able to see the world. He almost wished he could see how Dan does.

~Dan was so many things Phil couldn’t even fathom. Deep, insightful, funny, intelligent and articulate, well spoken, emotionally available, etc etc. Phil had never had reason to regret or be worried about bringing Dan into his life, Dan wasn’t really involved he was just his cute boyfriend that he showed off and fucked and cuddled and brought to fancy places to treat like a prince. But then he was hurt, because some asshole from across town hated Phil and thought it would be revenge to try and kill Dan, thankfully being unsuccessful.

~Everyone loved Dan in their gang, but let’s call it a family it sounds less violent. Everyone loved Dan, they tried their best that day to make sure Dan was safe since he was out in public with them. Phil had been busy with his parent’s that day, he hated his father but he wanted to help his mother. So he had entrusted his family to keep Dan safe and give him a good day.

~Dan had been walking around with them when it happened, drinking a slushy and showing Luke, the secondary leader behind Phil, how his tongue had turned blue.

~When Phil found out, he was pissed at the guy who did it. But more than that, he was afraid for Dan.

~Dan had healed fine, he was in the hospital for a bit which Phil wasn’t allowed. Police wanted the leader of their family so he couldn’t risk identifying his name in a public place.

~Dan came home a few days later fully healed, nothing wrong, nothing too bad because thankfully it was a minor scrape.

~Everyone happily greeted him, hugging him. Luke ran over, lifting him up and squeezing him. “Danny’s home get Phil!” He shouted as everyone started trampling over. Jessica ran over and kissed his cheek, hugging him too and smiling. “I missed you! All the boys are boring I miss painting nails with you.” She pouted and Dan smiled brightly. Jessica was Luke’s girlfriend, she was honestly his best friend too. Next Mike came over and hugged him, a warm welcoming from everyone in their house. He felt happy that everyone cared so much for him, he really was lucky. Taylor, Greg and Marshall all three squeezed him tightly in a group hug, they were triplets who had been sent into foster care for neglect, and they were in and out of houses until they were 15 until they found Phil and Mike, starting their family. And finally, Phil came out and everyone backed up a little.

~Dan gulped. He hoped Phil wasn’t mad. “I’m sorry.. I didn’t get hurt on purpose..” Dan mumbled out, well, tried to. He was cut off by Phil hugging him tightly, squeezing him harder than anyone else had and peppering his face in small kisses, nudging his cheek with affection. “I’m happy you’re okay…but fuck I’m going to kill Mark for this shit.” He mumbled, his teeth gritting a little.

~Dan hugged him back and felt himself be lifted up and set on the couch in Phil’s lap. They cuddled for a while, talking with everyone as their day went on. Soon night started to come, a loud yawn coming from Jessica as she migrated to her bedroom with Luke. Soon Phil stood up, his hand tugging at Dan’s as he smirked and looked around the room. “Well boys. I’m pissed off still, and I haven’t had any ass in a week. I’m going to bed.” He chuckled and Dan turned bright pink, leaning on him as they walked to the bedroom, the living area filled with echoing hoots and hollers about Phil’s remark as they got to the room.

~Phil pushed Dan on the bed, kissing him firmly. “With your okay, I’d really love to fuck you.” He mumbled between heated kisses, pulling off his jacket and kissing Dan roughly.

~Dan whimpered and nodded, feeling Phil nip at his bottom lip, his body feeling like jello after. Phil slid his hands under Dan’s sweater, going under the small of his back and pulling him close. Chest to chest Phil started to nip at his neck, biting the sensitive skin and listening as his whimpered became almost desperate moans. His voice cracked, His boyfriend’s hands moving up and down his back before pulling out from under his shirt and starting to play with Dan’s sweater.

~Dan took the hint and tugged it off, throwing it to the side and looking at Phil with innocence. Phil grinned and leaned down kissing his chest, biting at his collarbones and once more marking slightly, admiring his work briefly before starting to kiss down his chest, nipping his stomach and scratching his sides before getting to his hips. He sucked a few marks on his hip bones, smiling against the skin as Dan kept moaning louder and louder.

~Phil started to unbutton his jeans, they were pale mint and tight as sin itself. He tugged them down slightly, Dan aiding him by lifting his legs slightly. “Daddy? What are you gonna do?” He whimpered softly and Phil smirked. “Well..My baby had a bad time lately. I figured you’d like a treat. You got to bathe at the doctor correct?” He asked and Dan nodded, Phil smirking even more. He pulled off his boxers, throwing them on the lamp across the room, hearing Dan giggle a bit at where they had landed.

~Phil kissed his cock gently, watching it twitch. Dan had already gotten hard just from the kissing and the biting. Dating a teenager has it’s perks. He lifted his hips, feeling Dan’s legs hook over his shoulders. He hummed, moving him apart and licking over him once, the reaction he got fantastic.

~Dan let out a loud moan, his voice breaking at the end as Phil’s tongue prodded at the most sensitive part on his body.

~Phil kept going, his tongue lapping over his hole firmly, making the younger male moan loudly. He hummed and gripped at his hips, pushing them down as he slipped his tongue inside of him. He pushed in deep, trying to hit Dan’s sweet spot as he licked hard inside him.

~Dan broke, no doubt the whole house being able to hear his whorish moans as he was tongue fucked. His moans were loud, voice almost gone and resorting to a faint whisper each time he rasped out words of pleasure. “Daddy please… I can’t take it I need to cum!” His voice tried and Phil smirked a little, pulling his tongue out and teasing his rim, looking up at him. “Nope.” He said and pushed his tongue back in firmly, thrusting and poking right into Dan’s prostate, the younger male crying out loudly and moving his hips back against him as much as he could with Phil’s hand spinning him down.

~Dan’s cock was leaking and red, wanting to be touched but he couldn’t or his daddy would be upset. A small pool of white formed on his lower stomach, his dick twitching. Phil kept abusing his hole, Phil’s tongue pushing in and out of the sensitive ring of muscles, causing him so much pleasure it almost hurt at this point as his stomach heated up with desperation and in need of orgasm.

~Dan was almost to the edge, about to cum untouched when he felt Phil’s tongue pull out of him completely. He thrashed on the bed, pouting and whimpering. He was so close. Phil pushed in two fingers, leaning up and nipping at Dan’s neck against and working the two digits inside him, massaging his prostate and roughly fucking in and out of him. He added a third, making sure he was stretched enough. “Grab the lube.” He said against Dan’s neck, watching him grab it from under the pillow and pulling his fingers out quickly.

~Phil undid his jeans while Dan did that, tugging them down along with his boxers just enough to get his cock out, too hard and too turned on to get them all the way off at this point. He grabbed the lube from Dan, pouring a good amount in his hand and coating himself thickly. He tossed the blue bottle aside, positioning his tip at Dan’s hole, watching him clench and unclench, desperate for something to be inside him.

~Phil pressed the tip of his cock to his hole, slowly pushing in and pulling out, teasing Dan to hear him whine. Eventually he couldn’t take it, slamming inside him and pressing their hips together roughly as he did. “Fuck!” He groaned out, Dan arching his back roughly off the bed.

~Dan pushed his hips back, his legs wrapping around Phil’s hips as he was fucked harder. “Daddy!” He blubbered, his words louder from the shock of being so rough. “Please! More!” He cried.

~Phil smirked and took his cock in hand, stroking Dan slowly. “What more could you want angel?” He smirked, knowing Dan just wanted him to talk. “I’m already fucking your hole, wrecking your ass like you like. I’m touching your cock, stroking over you to make you cum.” he rubbed Dan’s tip with his thumb, listening to his noises get even louder and more needy. He faked surprise, thrusting in harder as Dan came all over his lower stomach but not letting up, listening as he got more and more whiny from the sensitivity of his prostate. “You want me to talk to you?” He asked and Dan nodded, pouting and whimpering pathetically as Phil kept fucking into him, his cock already getting hard again.

~Phil smirked. “You want me to tell you what a whore you are? How you sound like a pathetic little bitch when you scream my name, over and over again shouting the name of who owns you, who owns your ass?” He asked, his arms going under Dan and pulling them chest to chest again and thrusting up harder into him in short bursts.

~Dan whimpered and nodded, moaning out loudly, his noises echoing throughout the small room. “Fucking hell..” Phil grunted and kept going, snapping his hips and watching his cock go in and out of the small male. “God you look so hot. Your hair all curly, your body shaking and your perfect ass swallowing my cock. You know that? You take my cock so good baby, so fucking good.” He said and pulled out, rubbing his tip against him again. “So good.” He murmured and slammed back in, Dan coming for the second time almost instantly.

~Phil groaned loudly and bit down on the side of Dan’s neck, his thrusts slowing down as he came moments later, moaning loudly and chewing his lip as he rode of his orgasm, thrusting in and out of Dan before he came to a stop.

~They cleaned up a moment or so later, cuddling and falling asleep.

~Next day they walked out and everyone smirked, obviously having heard what had gone on that night. “Maybe Dan should almost get shot more, apparently angry Phil is horny.” Luke laughed and Dan was bright red. He liked his life.

 

A/N: Yo shit fam. I was listening to Monsta x and BTS again and shiiit I got turned on what is my life. In the words of FilthyFrank, I need some dick in my life


End file.
